


Treated For Tricks

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Family Fluff, Halloween Costumes, It's There but subtle, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, SO MUCH FLUFF, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: Steve finds out that Wanda has never been trick-or-treating before; it's then that he realizes, he's never been trick or treating before either. Putting two and two together, the captain decides to invite the youngest Avenger out for a Halloween adventure the likes of which neither of them have ever seen.However, by word of mouth, the whole team somehow gets involved - not that they're complaining though, the more the merrier! But what does a very hush-hush pact, an Elmo costume, and Natasha having a secret talent have to do with it all?
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween all!!! Chapter 2 will be posted in the coming days <3

Wanda yawned absentmindedly as she made her way into the kitchen for breakfast on that chilly October morning. Her scarlet red robe contrasted her grey pajamas, and she was looking forward to a bowl of her favorite cereal to start her day off right.

When she got into the kitchen, she smiled softly at the sight of Captain Rogers at the table, his breakfast already eaten and his coffee mug that she had chipped in to get him for his birthday in his hand. 

“Good morning, Wanda,” Steve said, raising his mug to the youngest Avenger.

“Good morning, Steve,” Wanda smiled, waving hello as she got the milk out of the fridge. When she got her cereal and a glass of orange juice, Steve welcomed her sitting beside him, and she was very grateful for that. She and Steve had quite a unique bond that was very strong - and she couldn’t be more thankful. He was a really good friend to her.

As she ate in comfortable silence for a while, all seemed to point to this being a quiet morning… but then, at some point, Steve spoke up.

“Have you ever been trick or treating, Wanda?” 

Wanda looked up from her bowl of cereal to see her team leader looking at her, his cup of coffee pursed at his lips as he took a sip after asking her the fairly simple question. “No… no, I don’t think I have,” she answered. “What is trick or treating?”

Steve Rogers, the noble and fearless leader of the Avengers, smiled gently at his teammate. “You do know what Halloween is, right?” She shook her head - she'd heard about it, but the details weren't clear to her. “Well, on Halloween, kids - and adults - go out and knock on house doors asking for candy. They also dress up in silly and cool costumes, and everyone is either carrying jack-o-lantern buckets or pillow sacks.”

“Oh,” Wanda nodded, thinking about how she had seen examples of this beforehand on social media. “It sounds like fun… but why are you asking me?”

Steve smiled at the question. “Well, to be honest… I’ve never been trick or treating myself. I may have been when I was really little, but I can’t say for sure. And seeing as how you never have been before either… how would you like to go this year?”

Wanda’s eyes lightened up at Steve’s offer - free candy? Dressing up? A night out on the town with an amazing friend? This all sounded almost too good to be true. 

“I-I would love to, Steve,” Wanda said, still not so sure this was really happening. “A-Are you serious?”

“No, I’m Steve,” he said. Wanda rolled her eyes, fighting back a giggle as Steve laughed to himself. After he had also received a dad joke book courtesy of one Peter Parker for his birthday, he had become quite fond of rapping them off around the compound.

“A-Are you gonna dress up?” Wanda asked excitedly. 

“Don’t know just yet,” Steve said, looking off in the distance in thought. “Might go with my own suit; keep it simple…”

“Well, if it’s our first Halloween going trick or treating, wouldn’t you like to mix it up?” Wanda asked. 

Steve nodded as he thought up costume ideas. “I’ll definitely be considering it… thanks for taking up the offer, Wanda. I’ll say, now I’m quite excited about this year’s Halloween - I can tell trick or treating is gonna be a blast.”

“Thank you so much for the offer,” Wanda smiled, patting his shoulder. “I’m so excited too.”

“You’re very welcome, darling,” Steve smiled, saluting his teammate as she finished her breakfast. Halloween may be two days away, but the two were already looking forward to it more than they ever had before.

**-0-**

**Thurs, Oct. 29th - Avengers Compound - 3:00 PM**

Wanda smiled to herself as she walked back to her room, now finished with her post-lunch workout. There was a little bit of pep in her step as she walk-skipped back to her room, eager to look at costume ideas on her phone for a good while until it came time for a team meeting and then dinner.

As she hopped along down the hallway, however, she ran into Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes, who were arguing over something stupid. “I’m telling you, Barnes, I don’t believe for one damn second - oh, hey Wanda.”

“Hello Sam, Bucky,” Wanda smiled, waving at them both.

“You look quite happy today,” Bucky observed.

“I am,” Wanda smiled sheepishly, tucking her hair behind her head. Sam and Bucky raised their brows, indicating they would like to hear more. “Oh… I don’t know if it’s supposed to be a secret or not…”

“Secret partner?” Sam asked.

“Someone died and Nat needs help hiding the body?” Bucky asked immediately.

“No, neither of those,” Wanda smiled. “Steve’s taking me trick or treating on Saturday!”

Sam and Bucky’s eyes widened. “And he didn’t invite us?” Sam asked, pretending to be offended. “Wow… that’s cold…” 

“I’m sorry,” Wanda smirked, “I can’t help that I’m his favorite.” Sam and Bucky both spluttered at this notion (sarcastically, of course), but then Bucky spoke up. “What would… what would one have to do to cash in on this action?”

“Just ask!” Wanda said. “I’m sure he wouldn’t say no. Have either of you ever been trick or treating?”

“I have, but Barnes hasn’t,” Sam said. “Bet I could get more candy than you ever could.” “No way in hell, Wilson,” Bucky said, smirking confidently. “I’ll swoon every mom in the neighborhood and make two rounds before you even get so much as a _toothbrush._ ” 

Wanda nearly doubled over laughing at Bucky’s sudden and sharp insult, and Sam was left wide-eyed as the soldier smirked and walked off. After drying her tears of laughter, Wanda told him Steve’s meetup time on Halloween evening, and proceeded to walk off happily to go browse costume ideas.

(Meanwhile, Sam was plotting the ultimate revenge prank on Bucky for Halloween night.)

**-0-**

**Thurs, Oct. 29th - Meeting Room, Avengers Compound - 6:30 PM**

“...And with that, that concludes our meeting for the day,” said Steve. “Are there any other matters we need to address?” Rhodey raised his hand. “Yes, Rhodes?”

“Were you gonna invite the rest of us to go trick or treating?” he asked, smirking knowingly. Steve chuckled. “Well, after hearing Buck and Sam had been informed, I was actually planning on announcing that here, but I forgot - so thank you Rhodey.”

Wanda blushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for spilling…”

“Don’t be,” Steve smiled. “I don’t think it would be fair to leave everyone else out.”

“And you know I would’ve found out anyway,” Natasha smirked. 

“Do I get to go?” Vision asked curiously. “Of course, Vision,” smiled Steve. “We wouldn’t dare leave anyone out.”

“Ay, why don’t we invite Peter?” asked Sam. “That kid would probably love to go trick or treating with us.”

“One - I don’t trust you to be around him,” Steve said, causing a few chuckles to sound while Sam raised his hands in pure offense. “And two, he’s actually going trick or treating with Tony and Pepper this year. But, I’ve still enlisted his help for this Halloween - he’s gonna give us a plot of his best trick or treating houses to get candy.”

“You think he’ll do us right?” asked Bucky.

“I know he will,” Steve nodded. 

“He better,” Bucky said. “If I don’t get at least one king size candy bar, I’m gonna have to have a word with the kid.”

Everyone laughed at Bucky’s comment, and Steve smiled as he sat back down in the head chair at the table. One by one, all of the Avengers filed out to go prepare dinner, Steve and Wanda were the last ones to still be in the conference room after everyone else had gone out.

“Sorry about not keeping this to myself,” Wanda said shyly.

“Don’t be - if anything, I should be sorry,” Steve chuckled. “But, to be fair, I don’t think many of our team have been trick or treating before, so I don’t feel they should miss out. And it’s possible I may have already invited Natasha...”

“Go figure,” Wanda nodded, chuckling softly. “Oh hey - have you decided your costume?”

Steve smirked, and leaned over to whisper his choice into Wanda’s ear. She giggled at his choice, finding it very fitting. “Your blue eyes will fit well… the womanizer part, though…”

Steve chuckled. “I’ll do it my way.”

Wanda and Steve both laughed together, and then Steve’s phone pinged after they were done. He opened it after fumbling for a few seconds (he hated modern phones; flip phones were so much nicer), and he saw that he had received a text from Scott Lang.

His smile grew extremely wide when he saw what it read: _Hey Cap! Sorry, Captain Rogers, haha. Just wanted to show you Cassie’s Halloween costume this year! If you don’t mind me asking, next time I see you, could I get Ms. Maximoff’s autograph? She’s such a big fan, as you can see :)_

The picture featured Cassie Lang wearing a Scarlet Witch cosplay, and Steve immediately showed Wanda. The young Avenger gasped in shock and felt so overwhelmed with happiness that she almost started crying from all the emotion.

“C-Can Cassie come with us? Please?” Wanda asked, wiping her eyes. “I-I need to meet that girl. I need to, Steve.”

Steve laughed, shooting Scott a text that read: _Very cute costume - but I’ll do you one better. Saturday, 7:00 - you and Hope bring her here. I’ll text Dr. Strange._

Wanda smiled wider than Steve had seen in quite a while, and she walked over to hug her team leader as tightly as she could. “Thank you, Steve… thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome, darling,” Steve smiled, hugging right back.

**-0-**

**Saturday, Oct. 31st - Avengers Kitchen - 5:00 PM**

Peter Parker had come through.

He was currently laying out a massive poster-size piece of paper on the kitchen island, sketches of houses and streets intricately laid out with labels on every single house - he really did pull through. All the Avengers gathered around as best as they could, taking all of the kid’s words to heart.

“Okay, and on Main, you’re gonna wanna avoid the big brick house and the small grey one - both Karens who dislike superheroes,” Peter said. Everyone collectively cringed, and Steve and Bucky both asked what a Karen was - no one told them. “Then on Bleeker, go and hit these three before eight - oftentimes they’ve got the best loot, both quantity and quality. Don’t know how.”

“You think they hoard the stuff?” Sam asked. 

“It’d be lit if they did,” Peter chuckled, and Sam smirked - the rest of the team collectively vowed to never let these two come into contact with one another if they could.

“Are you sure we still have to go?” Bucky asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Why are you asking now, Barnes?” Rhodey chuckled. “You scared a goblin will get you?”

“I hate goblins,” Peter shuddered.

“I-It’s just, sh-shouldn’t someone stay back and guard the tower?” asked Bucky, shrugging. “You ain’t gettin’ out of this one, bub,” Sam smirked, patting his best frenemy’s shoulder. Everyone was curious, but decided not to press further.

“Sorry Buck, but we’re all going,” Steve said. “The rest of these plans seem pretty straightforward - I think we should be able to study them accordingly.”

“Okay, that works out great! Because I’m actually supposed to meet Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts within the hour, so I better bounce. Thanks guys! You all have fun!”

“Goodbye Peter!” the team said, as he raced out of the compound to go swing off into the distance.

“Hey, when’s Regular-Size Man supposed to be here again?” Rhodey asked. Steve’s phone then went off again, and after stumbling again (gosh he hated these), he saw that Stephen Strange had texted him to confirm Scott had been brought over to the compound, along with Cassie and Hope van Dyne.

“Wanda, wanna go meet Cassie?” asked Steve.

“Of course!” Wanda said excitedly.

With that, the two walked out to head to the front gate, and they both were beaming at the costume choices this little family had gone with. Scott was Captain America (very fitting, in Steve’s opinion), Hope had gone with Black Widow, and Cassie was her own little Scarlet Witch.

“Hi Cassie!” Wanda said, kneeling down to the ten year old’s level as she came closer. The young girl gasped softly, keeping close to her father nervously.

“Go on, peanut,” Scott smiled, patting her head. “Wanda doesn’t bite. Trust me, she’s great.”

As Steve greeted Scott and Hope warmly, Cassie walked over to Wanda nervously. “H-Hello,” she said, smiling shyly. “I-I’m a really big fan of yours…”

Wanda beamed at Cassie, pride and joy overflowing on her features. “Looks like you and I will be matching tonight!”

“W-Wait, really?” Cassie said excitedly. “You’re going as yourself? That’s so cool!”

“Thank you!” Wanda beamed - she adored this little girl so much already. “Scott, can I keep her?”

Everyone laughed at Wanda’s comment, and Cassie blushed bashfully; it was already such an honor to be trick or treating with her hero, but this was more than she ever could’ve bargained for!

“Come on in and get settled, you all,” Steve said happily. “It’s about time to change into our costumes.”

“Why was Bucky so hesitant about going out?” asked Wanda.

Steve shrugged. “Couldn’t say. Though I fear there may have been a bet loss involved…”


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda brushed her hair out one final time as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

She never would really say it aloud, but she loved her superhero outfit. It was simple, yet it was so _her._ The burgundy overcoat and red top mixed with the black pants and boots just made such a good mesh of color that was appealing to the eyes to look at.

As she turned around, however, she saw a sight that was… well, it was nothing short of gorgeous.

Natasha stood there, her hair done in a French Plaits style, sporting a knee-length blue dress with black Mary Jane shoes to match. A faint dash of makeup was on her face, and the minimal amount of jewelry that just seemed to pop was also present. Wanda couldn’t lie, the sight was quite something… something gorgeous, of course, but not what she expected the fearless Black Widow to be dressing up as.

“O-Oh my,” Wanda said quietly. “Y-You look amazing, Natasha.”

“Thank you kindly,” Natasha smiled, walking into Wanda’s room, “as do you. Any guesses as to who I am?”

“Can’t say,” Wanda shrugged. 

Nat then smirked. “If you tell anyone I’ve done what I’m about to do, then I will just promise… consequences. Deal?” Wanda nodded, not really sure about what Nat meant by this ominous threat. But after she did it, Wanda certainly understood…

Natasha lifted her skirt above her knees to give her legs some space, and did a little tap dance on the spot - her footwork was surprisingly intricate, and there was something so mesmerizing about how she did it. “I’m Ginger Rogers - Hollywood starlet of the fifties, and a true icon in the dancing world.”

“Y-YOU CAN-” Wanda claimed, before Nat put a finger to her own lips - Wanda quickly stopped herself, and then restarted her sentence. “S-Sorry… you can tap dance, Nat?”

“Let’s keep it our little secret,” Nat winked. “Come on, we gotta go meet the others.”

Wanda shook off the shock from that revelation she was given practically no time to process, and hooked her arm around the arm Natasha offered her as the two walked to the common room to go see the other costumed Avengers. 

When they got there, the ones that were there so far were Scott, Hope, Cassie, Steve, and Rhodey. Rhodey’s costume, however simple, was hilarious - the War Machine armor, but with one of those hats with a propeller on top. It made no sense, but both girls struggled not to crack up at it.

But they didn’t even recognize Steve until he turned around. He had on a matte black fedora, and a dark suit to match - the colors of his clothes brought out his blue eyes like a ray of light. His tie was ever so slightly loose, and he also had a dark ring on his pinky finger. 

“Told you I’d do it ‘My Way’,” Steve smirked, holding his arms out.

“Alright, Mr. Sinatra, that’s enough puns for one day,” Natasha smirked, striding over to ‘fix’ Steve’s outfit. Wanda decided to let the two have whatever moment they were having (who was she to intrude?), and sat down on the couch next to Cassie.

“You look awesome!” Cassie said excitedly.

“Thank you so much!” Wanda beamed. “You look tons cooler, though.” Cassie giggled, hiding her face to conceal her blush. Scott, meanwhile, was beaming like an idiot, which Hope inevitably found very contagious.

Then… Vision walked out.

Wanda had to stop herself from dying of laughter right then and there. Rhodey was able to hide his laughter thanks to his canopy, Steve lowered his fedora in front of his face, and Natasha had to channel all of her stone cold attitude to not laugh.

He was a hot dog.

“Dang! You look awesome, Mr. Vision!” Scott said, completely oblivious to how silly it actually looked.

“Thank you, Mr. Lang,” Vision said, smiling as best as the robot could. “I found it at what you call a ‘convenience’ store. It was certainly convenient, especially since I had forgotten all about Halloween until this morning.”

“G-Good choice, Vis!” Wanda said, trying not to laugh. Vision, being himself of course, was totally oblivious to the fact that he looked ridiculous. But awesome. But ridiculous.

Then, Sam came out, and he was dying of laughter. He had gone simple for his costume - himself. But no one knew why he was dying of laughter…

But then…

Bucky walked out.

Any laughter that had been able to be suppressed by Vision’s hot dog costume was immediately dispelled as the Winter Soldier walked into the common room, carrying his pumpkin bucket…

And wearing a life size Elmo costume.

Everyone died laughing instantly, even Steve - poor Bucky just grumbled to himself. “I hope you know your neck is getting snapped tonight,” Bucky whispered to Sam. “Say-Say-HAHAHA-Say what Elmo?!” Sam exclaimed, falling on his back and howling as he kicked his legs up in the air. “..ck you dude,” Bucky whispered, trying to ignore all the laughter howling around him, AT him. He had also concealed his curse to the best of his ability, for Cassie’s sake. No way Scott swore around her.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, Buck,” Steve said, giggling as he once again used his fedora to conceal his lips which were ripe with laughter.

“H-How did this even happen?” Hope asked, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

After a minute or two more of Sam dying on the floor, he got up and tried his best to compose himself. “S-So this idiot, h-he and I have a bet, right? This dude’s so confident he’ll win that he bets me being able to pick his Halloween costume on it, instead of just giving me half of his candy - like I meticulously wagered so eloquently.”

“Don’t use big words you don’t actually know,” Bucky said. “It doesn’t make you sound smarter.”

“Hush Elmo, I’m talking,” Sam said, trying his hardest not to crack up again. (Cassie, meanwhile, was buried into Wanda’s side laughing her head off, which threatened to set off another round of hysterics.) “So anyway, as it turns out, Grover Cleveland was the 22nd AND 24th President! And that’s how Mr. Barnes ended up in this stupid Elmo costume.”

“Damn you Cleveland,” Bucky muttered, holding his head down in shame.

“Ah, come on Buck,” smiled Steve, patting his friend’s shoulder. “No one will bat an eye when we’re out on the town.”

“Oh, speaking of which, we should probably get going,” Scott said, checking his watch. “Prime candy collecting hours are upon us!”

And with that, everyone grabbed their jack-o-lantern buckets, and began to make their way out to the neighborhoods that Peter had sketched out for them - tonight was gonna be a blast.

**-0-**

**Halloween - Queens Neighborhood - 7:00 PM**

“I’ve gotten so many stares, it’s not even funny.”

“You’re right - it’s freaking hilarious.”

“Do you actually want me to kill you?”

Sam and Bucky’s bickering was drowned out by the conversation that was happening amongst the Avengers as they walked the sidewalk of the neighborhood they had been directed to by Peter. They saw kids aplenty and some adult supervisors as well, all laughing and having a good time as they filled up their pumpkins and pillow sacks with candy and several other goodies.

“Alright, this is one of the houses Peter said gives out the best candy,” Steve said, pointing to the gang’s left. “Wanda, you wanna knock on the door? This is our first house, and your first trick or treat.”

“O-Oh, uhm… s-sure!” Wanda said. “Cassie, you wanna help me?”

“Of course!” Cassie said happily.

Wanda and Cassie led the squadron of ten as they walked up to the larger-than-average house, and the former knocked on the door, trying not to rap on it nervously.

“It’s okay, they probably don’t bite,” Cassie smiled innocently. “And if they do?” Wanda whispered. Cassie hissed, biting her lip. “If they do… that’s a problem.”

However, the couple that answered didn’t bite whatsoever, and were so happy to see the gang. “Trick or treat!” the two girls said simultaneously. 

“Oh my gosh, how _cute!_ ” the woman said. “We have ourselves a couple of Scarlet Witch’s here!” 

Wanda couldn’t help but blush at the recognition, and a good one at that… that wasn’t too common for her. As her pumpkin was filled with candy, she smiled at Cassie, who beamed right back.

“And who is this stylish couple?” the man asked, looking at Steve and Natasha as they stepped forward.

“Mrs. Rogers, and Mr. Sinatra,” Natasha said, unable to hide her smile as they saw the couple clearly recognized those names - some others still had taste, it seems. 

The couple gave Vision his candy without batting an eye, oddly enough; they did the exact same for Rhodey. You would think those two would have drawn some attention, at least… Scott and Hope also received their candy in stride, with the former looking like an excited five year old as he looked at the loot.

Then, Sam and Bucky came up to the door.

“Oh, aww! It’s Elmo!” the woman said, putting her hand on her heart. “Thanks for the good memory flood, sir. Your costume just brightened my day.”

Bucky looked down in his bucket, and there was a King Size candy bar in there… maybe being Elmo wasn’t so bad after all. He curled his lips upward into a smile, and said, “Thank you, ma’am. God bless.”

“And ooh, who are you, sir?” the woman asked Sam. 

“...Falcon,” Sam answered, figuring that was obvious.

“Falcon? L-Like the bird?” she asked. “It looks very cool!”

“N-No, like the _Avenger,_ Falcon,” Sam corrected. “OH!” the couple said simultaneously. “Very cool!” the man said, handing Sam his candy. “You all have a great night!”

As the Avengers gathered together, everyone went over their first haul. “King Size Hershey bar,” Bucky flexed proudly. “Read it and weep, suckers - Elmo’s in this game now.”

“But do you have four Reese’s cups, Mr. Barnes?” Cassie asked sweetly. Bucky’s eyes widened briefly (Reese’s were his favorite), but then he chuckled. “No Cassie, can’t say I do.”

“Two M&M packs!” Hope said proudly. 

“What’s a ‘Fun Dip’?” Steve asked.

“...Did this chick seriously give me a ROCK?” Sam asked, quite offended as he looked at his bucket’s fresh contents. “Who am I, Charlie Brown?”

“Looks like we all made out with a good haul!” Rhodey said. “I didn’t!” Sam exclaimed. “Next house, team!” Steve said, leading the charge of happy campers (sans Sam) down the street.

“WAIT!” Scott said. “I have an idea.”

“Uh oh,” whispered Bucky.

“No no no, this’ll be fun!” Scott said excitedly. “We all split up into teams of two. We knock on every single house - and I mean every house - we find, and rack up as much candy as possible. We meet back up in front of the first house we knocked on, and whoever gets the most candy gets the first five picks completely free in the inevitable trade off of everyone’s candy hauls.”

Murmurs of agreement sounded off around the group, and Steve was the deciding voice. “That’s a very fun idea, Scott. I say we go with it.”

“Me and Wanda are gonna win!” Cassie said, hugging the young Avenger’s leg.

“Heck yeah we are!” Wanda said, fist bumping her new favorite person.

“I’m so offended, Peanut,” Scott said, fake-pouting. “Oh come on baby,” Hope said, patting his shoulder. “Aww, thanks honey,” Scott smiled. “I wasn’t calling you baby, I was calling you _a_ baby,” Hope said, chuckling softly. Scott just beamed even wider.

Steve offered his arm to Natasha, who received it gladly. Rhodey saw what was going on, and quickly called teaming up with Vision. Bucky and Sam both audibly sighed, realizing the conundrum they were in - but Bucky wasn’t as upset. Being Elmo was proving quite handy, shockingly.

“Alright, I’d say we probably have no more than two hours for candy collecting,” Scott said. “So may the best team win!”

“Come on Vis, let’s hit up the rich neighborhoods,” Rhodey said.

“Okay,” Vision responded.

And with that, the two took off flying to a different neighborhood, with Rhodey’s propeller hat somehow staying on. “Cheaters!” Natasha called out.

“The rich neighborhoods probably hand out caviar instead of candy; I wouldn’t be too worried, Mrs. Black Widow,” Cassie said nonchalantly.

The entire group of adults burst out laughing at Cassie’s comment, with Natasha almost doubling over from the shock of how wise the little girl’s statement was. “You are so smart!” Natasha said, patting Cassie’s head.

“If they come back with caviar, I will give you the biggest piece of candy I get,” Scott said. “But you wouldn’t have done that already?” Cassie asked, making puppy dog eyes at her father. “...How do you know me so well?” Scott asked quietly, making Cassie giggle.

“Come on Cassie, we’ve got houses to knock on and candy to win!” Wanda said excitedly. “Let’s go!” Cassie reaffirmed, holding onto Wanda’s hand as the two girls raced off to go win this competition.

“I think I might cry, that’s so sweet,” Natasha smiled as she watched Wanda and Cassie race off.

“You’re not alone,” Steve chuckled, walking off with Natasha as they went to try their best to win the candy contest - they both shared the same favorite candy, and would be damned if they lost it to anyone else.

“You’re so smart,” Hope whispered to Scott. “Can’t have the others knowing, right?” Scott beamed, winking at Hope as the two sauntered off to go have a fun night out together.

Sam and Bucky, meanwhile, just stared at one another.

“You’re dead to me,” Sam said.

“What did Elmo ever do to you?” Bucky chuckled, walking off with Sam reluctantly following in his footsteps.

**-0-**

**Halloween - Long Island Neighborhood - 8:30 PM**

“Thanks for buying those pillow sacks off the kid in the Thor costume,” Wanda said, now carrying both her pumpkin and a pillow sack, both nearly filled to the brim with candy as she and Cassie.

“Best ten dollars I’ve ever spent!” Cassie said, also lugging a pumpkin and pillow sack behind her.

“We’ve gone really far, haven’t we?” Wanda chuckled, looking back - as if that would make a difference; they had found their way to Long Island somehow, and with it was a mega stash of candy that surely no one could beat. 

“But it’s been worth it!” Cassie added with a smile.

“It sure has,” Wanda giggled. “I’ve really enjoyed tonight…”

“Who offered to take you trick-or-treating?” asked Cassie. “Steve,” Wanda smiled. “We should give him some candy; this night was so much fun!” Cassie said.

Wanda nodded in complete agreement. “We definitely should… Steve’s so cool.”

“Heck yeah he is,” Cassie smiled. “But you’re even cooler.”

Wanda’s cheeks turned as red as her coat as she smiled down at the young girl… who would’ve thought they’d end up best friends by the end of the night?

As they continued their trek towards the final round of houses that they’d hit up before they turned around to meet back up with their friends, they saw a group of ‘Crewmates’ from that Among Us game that everyone seemed to be raving about…

And… were they walking towards them?

“Guys!” the red one said. “Oh my gosh, I didn’t think we’d see you all here!”

“...Who are you?” Wanda asked, motioning for Cassie to get behind her in case this was some rando looking to attack them.

“Oh, oh crap, right,” the crewmate said, taking off his space helmet (which was way too realistic, in Wanda’s opinion) and revealing his identity - her scowl quickly faded, and was replaced with a beaming smile.

“Uncle Peter!” Cassie said, running up to the Red crewmate and hugging him tightly.

“What’s up, Ant!” Peter said, hugging Cassie back. The other two crewmates then took off their helmets - Yellow and Blue - and revealed none other than Tony Stark and Pepper Potts underneath.

“Wanda! So good to see you - and you too, Cassie!” Pepper said happily.

“You all too!” Wanda smiled. “How did Peter convince you two to dress up as Crewmates?”

“Well, I made Peter a bet that if he made a perfect score on his science exam, that Pep and I would dress up as whatever he wanted for Halloween,” Tony explained. “And then I go and make a 98, but I do the extra credit which gives me a 100!” Peter said triumphantly. “And I would’ve forced Tony to go along with it anyway,” Pepper smirked.

“Me and Wanda are trick or treating with the rest of the Avengers!” Cassie said proudly, before giggling and continuing with, “Mr. Barnes had to go as Elmo.”

Peter gasped and tried his best to hide his laughter, but it was no good. Tony then knelt down before Cassie, “Young lady, if you get your dad to send me a picture of Barnes wearing that Elmo costume, I will give you this jumbo Kit Kat I got. Do we have a deal?”

“Two things - will you make copies and frame it? And can I cash in on that big snack pack of M&M’s instead?” Cassie asked, making the same puppy dog eyes she had used on her father.

“I hate M&M’s - you’ve got yourself a deal, young lady,” Tony smiled, handing her the bag. “Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Stark!” Cassie said, shaking the billionaire’s hand.

“Such a smart little girl,” Pepper said sweetly. “Wanda, have you had fun tonight?”

“I’ve had so much fun, Mrs. Potts,” Wanda beamed. “I wouldn’t trade tonight for anything.”

“Hey, Wanda, what’s your favorite candy?” Peter asked, seemingly out of nowhere. “Reese’s Cups… why?” asked Wanda, curiously. Peter smiled, and took two jumbo Reese’s Cups he had gotten and stuffed it into Wanda’s pillow sack.

“Aww, how kind of you!” Pepper said, holding her hand over her heart.

“P-Peter, you don’t have to-” Wanda started. “Nope, I won’t hear it!” Peter said, smiling. “It’s your first Halloween, so I want it to be one you have the best memories from.”

Wanda’s heart was so full at that moment, she dropped her bags and hugged Peter full force. “O-Oh, thank you!” Peter smiled, hugging right back. “Thank you, Peter,” Wanda said, squeezing tightly. “Thank you so, so, so much.”

After they separated, Tony checked his watch, and gasped. “My order on that truck full of candy’s gonna be ready in a half hour, I think we need to pounce.”

“Bummer,” Peter smiled. “It was great seeing you Wanda. You too Ant!”

“Bye Uncle Peter! Bye Mrs. Potts and Mr. Stark!” Cassie waved.

“See ya, squirt,” Tony saluted with a smile. “Goodbye honey,” Pepper said, hugging the young girl. “Make sure Stuart Little sends me that photo, please!” Tony called out. “Will do!”

And with that, the Stark gang raced off, helmets back on as they set off to go find Tony’s candy truck order.

“We should probably head back too,” Cassie said. “It’s getting pretty late; all of the good houses have likely sold out by now.”

“You’re probably right,” Wanda nodded. “Come on, mini-me. Let’s go show off our inconceivable amount of candy.”

Cassie giggled as she and Wanda began to make the trek back to the set meeting place for the Avengers, both hearts filled with happiness and a certain sense of pride.

**-0-**

**Halloween - The ‘Meeting Place’ - 9:07 PM**

As eight of the ten Avengers gathered together at the first house they had hit up for the night, everyone began to compare their hauls.

“So as it turns out, going to the rich neighborhoods isn’t a guarantee you’ll get more candy,” Rhodey said, grimacing underneath his canopy. “Or even better candy, for that matter.”

“Very true,” Vision concurred. “We got caviar within fifteen minutes of arriving; then we proceeded to exit that awful area. We made out with a pretty reasonable amount of sweets thanks to our quick exit.”

“Looks like I owe Cassie this mega Hershey’s Kiss I got,” Scott said. “Oh well, a deal’s a deal.” “Chin up, babe; you and I made out with enough candy to last us a year,” Hope observed with a smirk.

“We didn’t really get much,” Steve smiled, “but we still had a great time.”

“I’d say our trip was more fun than anyone else’s here,” Natasha wagered. 

“You willing to put those Snickerdoodles on it?” asked Hope, smiling mischievously. “Take it easy, van Dyne,” Natasha giggled at her friend. 

“How about you, Barnes? What did you and Wilson scrounge up?” asked Rhodey.

“I filled my bucket, somehow,” Sam said, smirking proudly. “This dude used his Elmo mask as his bucket after his pumpkin got filled.”

“...Did we actually win?” Bucky asked, looking down his Elmo mask and comparing it to everyone else’s hauls.

“I-I think we did,” Sam said, dumbfounded - but then, he saw two girls sauntering over with smirks that could literally pierce a man’s soul. “Oh… oh we lost.”

“What do you-oh my God,” Bucky muttered, looking up.

Wanda and Cassie were walking up to the group, and the two carried pumpkins overflowing with candy, in addition to pillow sacks that they lugged behind them. 

“I think we won!” Cassie said happily.

“Looks like we did!” Wanda smiled. 

“Oh, and we ran into Uncle Peter, Mr. Stark, and Mrs. Potts!” smiled Cassie. “They wanted a picture of Bucky in his Elmo suit.”

“I’ll get that to Stark the minute he swears he isn’t gonna frame it,” Bucky promised.

“Oh, speaking of photos, we should get one! To commemorate Wanda’s first Halloween!” Steve suggested. “That sounds lovely, Steve,” Natasha agreed. “Wanda, could you hold up my phone with your magic?”

“Mine too, if you don’t mind?” Scott asked politely.

“Of course!” Wanda smiled. “Everyone, gather around me and Cassie.”

Wanda held up the two phones with her magic, and as everyone gathered around, she took both pictures at the same time as everyone smiled. Bucky had even put his Elmo mask back on, choosing to pose for glamour purposes and salvage his spilled candy afterward.

And even though you’d have to pressure some, everyone would admit this night was one that everyone was so happy with.

**-0-**

**November 1st - Avengers HQ - 9:00 AM**

Wanda groggily walked through the hallways of the compound that Sunday morning to the kitchen, where everyone knew that there were candy stashes hidden away.

Last night, the trading had been surprisingly civil - everyone had gotten what they wanted, surprisingly. Though there was a bit of chaos for Steve’s Fun Dip… people liked Fun Dip a lot, it seemed. And, as everyone could easily predict, not a single soul sought out Vision and Rhodey’s caviar.

As Wanda walked in, Rhodey, Cassie, Scott, and Hope were already up, eating their breakfast around the table with each having some sort of candy on the side.

“Good morning, guys,” Wanda smiled, yawning and stretching.

“Morning, Wanda!” beamed Scott, far too happy for this early morning - but then she saw the pure black coffee, and it all made sense.

“Hey, Wanda, could you do me a huge favor and grab me a Blow Pop out from the drawer where all the pointless utensils are? I hid my stash in there,” Hope said.

“Of course, Mrs. van Dyne,” Wanda smiled, delivering the candy to her.

“Thank you - and it’s Hope,” she smiled, unwrapping her treat.

Wanda went back over and got her food, as well as a couple of Hershey’s bars for herself and Cassie to share. Scott normally would have spoken out against this, but he had absolutely no problem now - it was the day after Halloween! Who wouldn’t eat candy as part of breakfast?

Soon enough, Steve and Natasha came walking down the hallway and into the cafeteria. “I still can’t believe you filmed that,” Natasha whispered, laughing very softly.

“You’re so cute when you dance, though,” Steve protested with a smile.

“Mornin’, Cap!” Rhodey called out, knowing the couple didn’t need any more info spilled than necessary. The two’s eyes shot up, and they both quickly greeted their team. Bucky walked in soon after, Vision and Sam in tow.

“Alright, fess up y’all,” Sam said. “Who stole my pumpkin?”

“What do you mean, Mr. Wilson?” asked Cassie.

“I mean, someone stole my pumpkin last night and has scattered my candy around the whole damn compound,” Sam said. “Language,” Steve interjected. “And I’ve been finding it everywhere - literally, everywhere! I found my Skittles in the guest bathroom toilet - the TOILET!”

Everyone had to suppress a snicker at that one.

“That’s what you get for sticking me with the Elmo costume,” Bucky smirked.

“Was this you? I swear on the name of the Almighty One above,” Sam seethed, “if it was you, I will personally see to it that you are waterboarded.”

“Wish it was me, because whoever targeted you out of all of us is a genius,” Bucky chuckled, “and moreover, I’d love to take credit for this. But I, sadly, cannot.”

Sam huffed, stepping out of the room to go try and find his Reese’s cups that he knew he would need to get through the day.

After Sam had gone far out of earshot, at the table, Wanda was trying her hardest to fight a snicker or a giggle. “You are evil, darling,” Steve chuckled.

“What’s the point of my first Halloween if it doesn’t have a Halloween prank?” Wanda asked, raising her arms and laughing. “But I will say - the Skittles in the toilet was _not_ me, hand on heart.”

Bucky sat down at the table, smirking as he took a bite of his eggs.

“James,” Wanda said, accusingly.

“When I realized what you had done, how could I not get in on the action?” Bucky smiled. “And since you’re not evil like me, I knew I had to take it a step further.”

Steve just shook his head at his two friends relentlessly bullying his other friend. “Did you have a good Halloween, Wanda?”

“I had a great Halloween,” Wanda smiled. “All because of you. Thank you Steve.”

Cassie then leaned over on her shoulder, and Wanda’s smile only grew. “And you too, Cassie - my candy partner in crime.”

Vision then, out of nowhere, chuckled. “What’s up, Vision?” asked Natasha.

“Mr. Wilson found his Reese’s stripped bare in the fake plant,” Vision chuckled. “And he is not happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trick or treat! Kudos? Comment? I'd absolutely love either! <3
> 
> Happy (belated) Halloween all!! I love each and every one of you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> May your day be filled with spoops and candy!! And if you'd be so kind, would you treat me to a kudos and maybe even a comment? It would literally make my day no matter if it's Halloween or not <3 Thanks guys! Love you all!


End file.
